Declaration of Warcraft
Declaration of Warcraft is the seventh episode of the first season. Teaser The crew of the begins to lose patience and the Tal Shiar issued a 48-hour ultimatum to to stop flying at warp. At this moment, the ship suddenly drops out of warp. What could cause a sudden loss of speed? Summary Act One The Bouteina drops out of warp and they pick up some stray UHF radiation that they show up on screen. It was an intricate machinima of World of Warcraft gameplay footage; when they are done watching the whole hail, the Korlivilar heavy cruiser fires at them without warning. The crew disables the ship handily. After the ship is disabled, the captain reveals that they thought Romulans on the side of the Korlivilar Consortium Central Army. Act Two An away mission is launched to get to the bottom of the things. Vaebn searches for the schematics of the ship's weapons, while Neleras goes off to the bridge in order to create a diversion by activating the self destruct sequence. During that time, they get the black boxes changed, as well as uploaded the ship's systems schematics. Before they leave, they disengage the self-destruct sequence. Upon analyzing the black boxes' contents, they realized that it all started because of the Council of Seven's inaction on World of Warcraft issues. Annika decides to go deep into the matter. Act Three In order to go deep into the matter, without the Korlivilar authorities knowing it, they beam down at an abandoned cybercafé. She tries to input her World of Warcrack characters, only to realize that the Romulan WoW technology is incompatible with Korlivilar technology. For this reason, she orders all the people in the away team to make new characters from scratch. Meanwhile, Golar warns the bridge crew of the [[IJN Eidolon|IKV B'Channah]] as they receive the second installment of the Brickworks series. The other three begin their WoW experience by getting killed by Midgardsorm's character. Act Four With the assistance of Lieutenant Cartman, they attempt to thwart Midgardsorm's plan in the game by killing his character outright. However, their defeat only dealt 3% of damage, even with the deaths of three crewmen. Vaebn realizes, after trying to build a device according to the schematics in the Korlivilar computer, that the device was incompatible with Romulan technology. The three other people in the away team, Taev, Relm and Aerv decided to give up until Annika tells them to resume combat. They realize that to get to a level where there are any odds of survival against Midgardsorm, they would have to play for four weeks, three days, two hours and one minute to kill 2,830,719 boars each. Act Five Before they can have a shot at accomplishing their mission, they are met with protesters that demand changes to WoW. They endlessly ground boars for three weeks. They began their march on what they thought to be Midgardsorm's headquarters, and then recalled back to Elwynn Forest. In the process, they kill unsuspecting rebel characters and the Consortium grants them formal ranks, only to lose them when they disregard General Hetzel's strategy during Operation Roulette. The away team fought Midgardsorm for seventeen hours until a Consortium loyalist gives them the WoW counterpart to the Sword of Kahless, enabling the party to defeat Midgardsorm and later, to surrender. Annika comes to the conclusion that the Korlivilar captured World of Warcraft technology from the Klingons. Background The episode's title is a play on the expressions declaration of war and World of Warcraft. External link *Declaration of Warcraft on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes